


Tomorrow

by levitatethis



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: firstclass100, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik (Magneto) has to say goodbye to the past before he can embrace the future</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for firstclass100  
> Prompt: Challenge 22 - Beginnings

 

With his back to the room of waiting mutants he steals a moment for self reflection.

Now is when focus, determination, an unwavering drive of purpose, opens the page on a new chapter, one that will change the course of history and the evolution of species forever.

This is the precipice.

A moment first, however, to lament the void of the one who is not here, the one he holds above all others as his equal, his familiar, his touchstone.

Now bury it. Lock it away.

Turning, he takes in the waiting crowd and smiles.

“Comrades, welcome to the future.”

 

 

 


End file.
